In general, when various information related to construction equipment, for example, data including location information, revolutions per minute (rpm) of an engine, a voltage of a battery, a temperature of a coolant, a temperature of oil, various switch on/off sensing information, on/off sensing information on a solenoid or a relay, proportional control valve current, pressure of a pump and a cylinder, a quantity of fuel, and a load factor, is desired to be consecutively sampled and monitored, sampling data is generally obtained by a method of establishing serial communication with a vehicle control device of the construction equipment or establishing a direction connection through a controller area network (CAN) for a vehicle.
However, in order to use the aforementioned method, it is necessary to visit a work area where the actual construction equipment is present, and if the work area is a remote area which it is difficult for a person to visit, a work stopping time of the construction equipment may be increased by a time taken for the visiting. Further, since a large amount of visiting expenses is consumed, an after service providing service for providing after service (A/S) of the construction equipment or an equipment manufacturing company has substantial inconvenience.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.